jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD Black) Ch. ???: Battle
What?! So an angel for some reason contact this so called Weiß team so that she could finish off Zenjirou for herself?! But that doesn't make any sense! Even if you think him as my Queen, why target only him?! An angel looking for him... I know there is something more than just that, but I can't think of anything right now, only that he's in danger! "Zenjirou Sasamoto was captured just so an angel could fulfill something of a vendetta on him?" Berolina echoed what that priest, I think his name was Adolf or something, just explained to make sure what we hear is correct, and then he nodded with a smile. There's something quite ominous about this guy, and not just because he dresses like our natural enemy. "This is correct, yes, Madam Berolina of the Allocer clan. Despite my position as a man of God, I had to convince my other fellow teammates to accept her offer of such. Quite troublesome, indeed." He said in a lower tone which mixed mockery and genuine contempt, which made my blood boil for some reason. Before I could react, Akatsuki-san made me lower my head while Serena-chan took a step forward, making the priest guy turn his black eyes to her. "Anything to add for our conversation, Serena Sitri? Apologizes, but our contract with miss Gertrude forbids us to talk about her and the Brass dragon's whereabouts." "Not exactly. But I was wondering one thing: is the Hakuryuukou around here somewhere?" Serena-chan asked, which made the priest wild his eyes in surprise, then open an even wilder smile. This is not good, not good at all! He scratched his cheek and opened his mouth, but then Serena-chan asks again: "No, even better: does the Hakuryuukou knows where Zenjirou-kun is? Does she have access to him or something, even closer than we already are?" "Sharp as expected, madam Serena from the Sitri clan. Sir Artoria did say Devils from your family are one of the sharpest tools in their drawer." He smirked and chuckled with a hand in his lips. How does he know so much about us, and Serena-chan's question, she's really playing with fire now! I took a step forward towards with a handful of nullification! "Answer Serena-chan's question, priest!" I declare at him, but no reaction, only another stupid grin and chuckle. Ugh~! I know he can still deflect all of our attacks with his lousy Dimension Lost, the Fog of Extinction, but maybe If I can concentrate enough... In the end, the priest sighs, and holds his hands up the air in a blasé pose. "Alright alright, we might be in a impasse, but to further avoid detriments, I shall answer the question." He said in a lower, sweeter tone, which didn't fool me in the slightest. One second, in one second he opens one of his eyes, and the smirk on his face grows darker. "As a matter of fact, Miss Alice might not know the whereabouts of the current Heretic Plague Dragon, but it needs it's a small slip of him for her to know exactly where." ...! BAM! All it took is a small explosion to wake me up from my little reverie, courtesy of Berolina who hurled another sphere of nullification at the priest, and once the dust cleared, he was there no more. What does that mean?! The hakuryuukou, Alice or something, doesn't know where Zenjirou is, but if he missteps even once, she'll know?! This is way, way worse than just bad! I need to find him, I need to help him, I need to...! "Rina, where do you think you're going?" Berolina's voice echoed in my head when I reached the door. So cold, so robotic. I'm afraid to turn around and see her, but my body did it anyway out of instinct. The moment I turned around and faced her, I met with sharp purple, slitted eyes looking at me like knives, yet my hands are firmly gripping the door leading to the outside. She frowns, and I gulp a hard one. I grit my teeth. "You know the drill, Rina. We're serving as bodyguards to the Demon Lords, one of them is our own father. Moreover, the building is under attack, and if another of us leaves this room, everything that happens here to them will befall us, it'll befall you. Besides, the priest was too vague about Zenjirou's whereabouts, we don't know where he is at all. Going blindly into conflict is foolish, even for you." "Berolina..." I gulp yet again, looking at the pillar of light covering the five members of that Reunion everybody was expecting. I really, really want to leave this place, I really want to look for Zenjirou and help him, but Nemesis is... And what if... That happens again? Ah~! I don't know! Her eyes grow colder, making me loose grip on the door and take a step back inside the room yet again, making my way to next to Shiranui. I look at Nemesis again, and she lowers her yet. DRIP! DRIP!, I hear around the room, and looking down, I see drops of blood coming from Berolina's hands. I look up, she has her head lowered. "I know it's painful, but you'll need to step down this time. Going blindly again... It's foolish." "Berolina..." I grit my teeth. Ah! This is so complicated! I really want to get away and find Zenjirou, but Berolina is right! If anything happens here, it'll be the devil's fault! And another blow of such, during a peace conference no less, will be really bad! Damnit, why did the hakuryuukou has to be here! Why is this so complicated! I just want to...! Suddenly, I hear some robotic and quirky noises, so I look at one direction: It is Serena-chan, and she's typing on her phone! What the hell?! "Serena, what in the bloody name of God are you doing?" Shiranui asks what everyone here is wondering out loud, as Serena-chan finishes her message and a quick and rather cute *BLIP!* sound effect comes from said phone. Serena-chan then smirks. "Well, if we can't find our little dragon, might as well call for some backup, right." She says with her tongue sticking out in mischief. I don't get it! I leaned a little on her phone, and then I took a step back seeing the name on her phone, the name of the receiver of such message! Are you kidding me?! Of all people, she'll contact him?! . ~~x~~ . ... ... *ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!* Fast! She's too fast! Even when her clear as stars wings leaves several afterimages of her light tracing a way behind her, I can't still see her movements very well! Ix trembles and reacts like crazy every time it's blade faces her light swords, and even with Reika serving as a distraction, I can't bypass her defenses at all, and none of his ninja arts are enough to even scratch her skin! Gertrude... who the hell is this bitch?! "Ninja Art: mud creation!" Reika makes some handsigns and then kicks the ground with a single foot, creating a path of dense and completely dark mud under our feet! That angel Gertrude, who was sparring with me on midair, lands right there, making her feet get stuck on the floor! She noticed only too late, as I used the jets on my back to boost my speed on her direction! "Zenjirou, now!" "On it!" With Ix on my hands and going at high speed against her, I locked on her, ready to strike with everything that I got! Whatever happens, happens! C'mon, Let's finish this right away! "Take th-...!" sis, I love you!' ... ... Eh...? "Huh, too slow." It was only for a second. For a second, something inside my head whispered something, and when I came back to it, I've lost grip on Ix, my jets were no longer functioning, and something quite warm and shiny, yet horrendously ominous, was coming right at me. "Die." "Eh...?" "What the hell are you doing, Zenjirou?!" But the light escaped from my sight the moment I felt something quick pick me up away from it. The light however was enough to dent the helmet of my Scale Mail. I fell, I landed on the ground and then rolled away from danger! Before I knew it, Something punched my exposed face in the helmet. It was Reika, who's right on top of me! "What the hell was that?! Are you stupid or something?! You could've died!" "W-What?" I took me a few seconds to realize that I'm still in the middle of a fight, making me push Reika aside and stand up tall against the angel, who set herself free from the muddy floor and materialized another duo of light swords, the grip coming back to me. Reika makes other handsigns and pulls another set of ninja stars and knives from his pockets, all of them Sparkling small sparks of electricity. "Whatever, just follow my lead, I'll open an way and then you finish her off with Ix." He says, all the lightning in his weapons echoing a chirping sound through the empty and lonely church. I nodded to him, and pointed Ix at that angel. Yeah, he's counting on me, time to finish her off! ['Ophelia, you know what Israel think of you with that human. Please, be careful...'] ... ... A-Ah... Again? What is happening? "Don't chicken out now, Zenjirou! You're the only one who can kill her!" Reika calls for me, so I blink back to reality and follow him against Gertrude! The angel also comes to us, and so I take the lead to clash Ix against both of her light swords! Sparkles fly everywhere as Ix protects me and oozes demonic power to counter the holy aura of her light weapons, and after some seconds of struggle, we jump away from each other and she hurls a light spear at me! But then, from behind her, Reika launches his ninja weapons at her! She tried to use her wings to protect herself, but the electricity running on the weapons passed down to her, and then she sparkled in a show of lights! "Now! It won't be enough! Zenjirou, kill her!" I grit my teeth, and jumped at her direction again, as little by little the electricity running on her would fade and light would come back to her eyes! I don't have much time! I'm just in front of her, I just need to use Ix and be done with this angel! C'mon, a good DESTROY and WYVERN FAIRY slash right at her face! C'mon, Boosted Gea-...! shall... Protect him. I promise, my dear sister...' "Ah...?" And I falter again, the grip of my sword escapes my hands, and I misstep as those echoing voices won't stop inside my head. Why, why can't I do this?! Once Gertrude comes back to her senses, all of her wings spread through out the place, shining like true and clear stars, only to in a second later unleash a frenzied barrage of slashes everywhere! My Scale Mail armor couldn't take much from it, as it shatters away as I was sending flying from it! However, as I flew away, I saw the image of Reika, also victim of such attack, with cuts and bruises all over his body, flying until he hit a wall and it crumbled away, debris all falling on him! "REIKA...!" A hand of mine tried to reach for his fallen body, but my own hit the hard floor, making me roll away from him as Ix also escapes my grasp and I hit a wall, fortunately the Cape around my shoulders softening my hit, coughing a little of blood from my mouth. Ugh... I can't... Move. My body falls forward, and Ix falls right next to me. My vision is all blurry, and I can't move my body. I see my sword just a handful next to me, so I try to reach my hand to it, the cape helping me crawl to it, slowly reaching for it, but when I tried to grip its handle, a foot descended on me, stomping my hand! S-Shit... "Indeed pathetic. Killing you would be devoid of any merit or credit except for the sweet taste of revenge." I heard a voice above me, kicking Ix away with another foot. I see a hand reaching for me, and then it picks me by the collar, lifting me from the ground until I could see the light of her eyes, shining pure hatred and contempt against me. Why? Why is that? I try to grip my hands, but I'm too weak to do anything. Gertrude blinks again pure hate, and summons from her hand a spear of light, pointing it against my chest. "This is your end, Heretic Plague Dragon. As face to such humiliating defeat, I shall grant you one last request: any last words?" "W-Why...?" If I can't escape this, this is the only thing that I want to know now. She blinks, lowering the light spear against me, a small hum escaping her lips, as she doesn't know what I meant. I grit my teeth. "Why? Why me? What the fuck did I do to you?! What is your... Your relationship with that Miyama Bastard?! What is wrong with you to side with that asshole?!" "..." She says nothing, casting a small shadow from her bangs on her eyes, as her holy aura turns dark, murderous, and her wings goes from pure, clear crystal white to the darkest shade of blade I've ever faced. What is that now? Is that what the call an angel falling? Her lips then start to move. "Unforgivable..." "Huh...?" I couldn't hear her quite well, but nothing else came from her. Instead, she went ahead and pierced my shoulder with her spear! Ah! It burns! The light spear! The wound feels like it's burning my flesh, and my blood is boiling inside my arm! It hurts! "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH~...!" "Unforgivable! Your pure contempt against my precious Rei is unforgivable!" She tossed me upwards and then kick me away until I hit a wall! Fortunately, the fall afterwards was enough to bounce me back and I could at least stand a little this time! I used all of my energies to pull that light spear out of my shoulder, tossing or away, but I couldn't even counter her as a new barrage of spears came down on me, with me dodging them by a nail! "Cursed thy be, damned thy be, Heretic Plague Dragon! You have a slightest idea of what my precious Rei have been through! All the suffering, all the pain, all the misery he had to face in order to take revenge on the one who make him suffer, only to be ruined by YOU!" "..." I took cover under some debris, holding my breath as she started to hurl more and more spears of light at random directions and cut everything on her sight with her light swords, little by little encircling her frenzied self. So she's indeed related to that Miyama bastard, she knows about his history. Even so, why me? Why did she went thought all of this work just for me?! "Who are you to end all of his hopes and dreams of revenge?! After all the problems he went through, couldn't you just die for his idea?!" She's shouting now complete nonsense, light weaponry going berserk and everywhere except on me. I need to find Ix, I need to fight her back! I peeked on a small gal between the debris, and lost between the rubbles and rocks, there was my sword, shining under the moonlight. A foot kicks it away, so I rolled around hidden under the rubbish as her words keep echoing inside our arena, light weapons destroying everything! "Who are you to deprive him of his revenge?! How can you consider yourself of any worth to destroy the so-await conclusion of his quest?! YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND HIS PAIN! YOU CANNOT GRASP THE IMPORTANCE OF HIS QUEST!" I heard that bullshit before, she's spouting that same stuff Miyama used to. I try to pay no much attention to her words, still looking for my sword through the gaps of my hidden place. My eyes were scanning the place as fast as they could, when again I saw Ix reflecting the moonlight above us! But then, BAM!, another explosion beside me, making me roll away, and before I knew it, Gertrude was with her killing intent pointing at me, since I couldn't hide anymore. "He's the last memento of her, he's the last memory of her... The one I love the most. He's everything to me, so I it's my job to destroy any reason for his sadness." She says summoning another spear of light. She hurls it against me, while I roll away to escape her new barrage of light weapons. However, she's way faster than me, and in a blink of an eye, when I thought I could escape her, she stomps on my chest, pinning me to the ground, now pointing one of her light spears on my chest. "... Even if it is a almighty evil dragon..." Why? I still don't get anything! She keeps saying those thing, by they don't make any sense! Why do I keep hearing those echoes in my head?! And it's not any voices, but hers! And now I'm going to die because of those! I grit my teeth, and groan under her eyes! This is not enough explanation! This makes no fucking sense! She pulls her light spear backwards and descends it against me! Oh shit! No, I can't die here! "Now... Die, Heretic Plague Dragon!" "NO!" *BAM!* *DOOOOOOON!* ... ... 'Ophi! Jake! Asri! Over here!' 'Wait a minute, Ger! I'm coming!' 'Ger! Ophi! Asri! Wait for me...!' Then come on Jake! Where... Where am I now? I just remember holding Gertrude's spear of light with my Heretic Destroyer Astra, and then suddenly there was this really weird flash of light that covered us both, and now... I'm here, in the middle of nowhere, a vast green field, where I could see three kids, two girls and two boys, playing around. One, one of boys, who was the smallest, had bright and smooth white hair, while the second smallest girl had long and rather darker tone of silver, the taller boy had short golden hair and abnormal black eyes, and finally, the third and tallest girl that bright yet short white bluish hair. They all look so happy. Why do I have the feeling that... I recognize some of them? ... 'Ophelia... Israel's warnings are getting dangerous! I know you're waiting a baby, but you need to stop seeing that human! Our younger brother... Won't hesitate to do his job. Even with you like this...' 'Even so, Gertrude, I have to continue. Fuichi is doing wonders with his researches with everything we share, and I think even our brother will understand it once we're done. Just imagine, a world where the Supernatural and humans can coexist...' After another bright light, now I see myself in a clear white room, with nothing else but a set of three chairs, a table with a set of tea and three figures sitting on their respective seats while sharing a moment. I blinked a few times until my eyes grew used to the clarity, and under closer inspection, I gasped when I realize who they were: one was that Gertrude angel, and the others were Asriel-sama and Ophelia-san, who was massaging her swollen belly. So this is... What really is. There is a story behind them. They keep calling themselves 'sisters', so this can only mean... 'Alright sister. I shall believe in you.' 'Thank you very much, Gertrude.' 'But, do tell, what are your plans of naming your kid?' 'Oh, Fuichi suggested a name which I grew really fond of.' 'Really? What? What'll be my new nephew's name?' 'Rei.' ... And after another flash of light, all of that scenario disappeared into the brightness, and soon enough, after a blink, everything I see it's rain. The dark sky, the muddy ground under my feet, and then figures. Four of them, all covered in shadows, blood everywhere. When my eyes grew used to it, I could see it. One was Ophelia-san's... Corpse, being held by that angel Gertrude as tears run down her eyes. In front of her, two tall shadowy figures, who despite being only images. I could feel the cold dread emanating from them. So heavy, so powerful, one I could recognize from afar, one is Marcenas-sama's form, while the other... I don't know... 'How... How could you kill your own sister, Israel?! She had dreams... She had a son... How could you have done such horrid thing?!' 'Ger, this is the Singularity's wish, this is the rule of our world. And anyone who tries to go against it... Shall be eliminated.' 'Eh, I'm bored. Say, Isra, can I kill her too?' 'Do what you want, Marcenas...' 'ISRAEEEEEEEEEEEL...!' ... 'W-Who are you? Are you a bad person too?' 'No, my little precious Rei... I'm... You can say that I'm your guardian angel.' 'My guardian angel?' 'Yes... And from now on... I'll take care of you. I shall help you, because you're my precious Rei...' ... ... What was that? I blink again, and the bright light spear was just a few inches from my face. As before that blackout, my Heretic Destroyer Astra reached and stopped that weapon of light, drops of blood falling down my metal dragon arm and dripping on my face. However, there's no struggle coming from it. On the contrary, one second later and that weapon dissipated in a show of lights, and Gertrude's arms fall down, as shadows still covers her face behind her bangs. Out of instinct, I crawl away from her and stand up ready for an encounter. However... "How... How did you do it?" I hear she asking me. I said nothing, I still hold my Heretic Destroyer Astra for a possible clash, yet there was no response coming from her, except a tremble repetition. "Answer me: how did you do it? The chain to the hearts, my sister's... Most precious ability." "Huh...?" I lowered my stance, just a little, to try to grasp what she meant by that. 'Chains to the Heart'? Does she mean Ophelia-san's skill like from that time? I still don't understand! However, from the moonlight coming from the broken parts of this rundown church, it illuminated her face, only to revealed another thing: she was crying. "You saw it, didn't you?" She says, blinking as tears run down her face illuminated by the moonlight. Yes, I saw it, four kids, then two women and a man, the four figures and then death. What was that about? "Those visions, my memories... How did you do it? This ability to link our hearts belongs to my sister... Answer me! How do you have it with you?!" "..." I was at loss of words. Would she believe me if I say what I know? That Ophelia-san's spirit was sealed inside Rhongomiant and that it now resides inside my Boosted Gear? Of course not, who would? A moment of hesitant, and her now dark wings flick viciously, and from her hands another spear of light came! "Answer me, cursed be you! If not, then I shall descend Divine punishment upon thy until the answer that I'm looking for is...!" "Ophelia..." "...!" A simple word, a simple name. That was enough for her to stop once again. Now I have a reaction, and I can take it from there. I see her gritting her teeth once again, so I take another deep breath and one step forward. "Ophelia... Is the name, right? The name of your sister you love so much? Miyama's angel mother?" I say still walking towards her while herself won't move or say anything. I think I'm in the safe zone, at least for now. "Yes, I do know about her. Miyama's angel mother, killed by the Demon Lord of Lucifer. You may not believe in me, but she helped me in a time I couldn't help even myself, reaching deeper than anyone has ever reached inside of me. I ask for nothing, and you might not believe me, but tell me... What is Ophelia-san to you?" "So she helped you... Hahah... Typical sister, even to a... Bastard like you." From the moonlight and under her own bangs, I saw something I didn't think it could happen. Amidst the tears, there was a melancholic smile plastered on her face. Her own expression shows at the same time happiness, sadness and sorrow. I feel... Something for her. "She was... The most precious person to me..." "..." "You saw, didn't you? We were three, me, My brothers Asriel and Jac-... Israel and mine and Israel's older sister Ophelia." She starts telling me, every word coming from her mouth heavier than any word has any sense to be. "We lived peacefully, we lived happily. Even with the impending doom that was the Beast of the Apocalypse, Our Sister Ophelia would always be there for us. When we were scared, afraid, at the doors of despair, she'd always use her special ability, Chain To the Hearts, to link her own warmth into our souls, for us to feel safe and comfortable. Even when our brother became one of the Seraph and didn't care for us anymore, she extended her kindness to him, to everyone. She loved everyone, and everyone loved her back." "..." "But everything changed when she met that cursed Miyama." And we reached the bitter part, her expression changing to an equally bitter emotion. "She fell in love with that monster in human form, and together, they planned to reveal the supernatural world to the human public, claiming that they would create a world with no fear. No fear of the unknown for humans, and no fear of unfaithfulness or betrayal for Divinities, a so-called world of equals and joy, where beings no matter their race or upbringing, we would all hold each other's hands and walk into a perfect future. It was a simple, childish, unthinkable dream, yet I loved her so much, I followed her and helped her and her blasted Husband. But then... She was killed... Marcenas Alastor, who became the Lucifer demon Lord, and our own brother killed my dear sister. "..." its that same thing Miyama said back then, the same story Ophelia-san told me back then. What kind of bad blood is there in this cursed bloodline? Miyama ran away with his son, Asriel went missing, and I became an stray angel, my love for my sister keeping me alive. I wanted to take revenge on Miyama Fuichi. I wanted to take revenge on my own brother and the demon Lord of Lucifer, but something came to help me overcome this, my sweet... Darling Rei." She finished with a sigh, drying her tears as she shakes her head with confidence. Even so, she crumbled her own will one second later, and then lowers her head in shame. "I found him so broken, under a family which isn't his, and chased by Fuichi's shikigamis. He suffered so much, much much worse than I did, for he had nobody. So I've decided... I decided to become his guardian angel... To protect him against all harm, and help him in everything, just like my sister helped others without even a second of hesitation. He's the last memento, the last living memory of my dear sister, and so, If I lose him, or make him sad, I won't have anything else. That's why... I must keep him happy, even if it means... Doing everything that I've done so far." Gertrude... That wasn't an echo, it was Ophelia-san's words reaching inside me. So Ophelia-san was indeed a kind person, too kind for her own good and for this world, and that... Took her away from those who need her the most. Those Miyama bastards and Gertrude, they're all lost in themselves because of that. Under all that hatred and vengeance, lies those who couldn't take loss, and are now lost... Just like... Just like... I took a deep breath, as Ophelia-san's words escape my Sacred Gear, and reach a hand for Gertrude, who was now at loss of words, without an action, reacting to nothing but her own sadness. I get it now, the feeling I felt before... It was... "Gertrude-san..." I said reaching for her. From her desolated self, she hears my calls, and then lift her head to look at me. This is it. "You... You are..." "O-Opheli-...?" *BOING~!* "Huh...?" EATER! "HUH...?!" BUST! BOOST! *PUNCH!* "... REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" And after I used my Cloth Eater to rip her tunic to shreds and turn her breasts into mosquitoes bites to boost myself back to full power, I buried my Silver Gauntlet into her pretty face! Ah, what the hell is wrong with those Miyama's?! What the hell is wrong with the birdbrains of those idiotic assholes?! It really, REALLY pisses the fuck out of me! The hit wasn't enough to damage her pretty face, but her nose is already running crimson. Due to her previous broken and now startled state, she was confused by my actions, so before she could react I punched her again! "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you all?! 'Be his guardian angel'?! 'Do everything for his happiness'?! 'TO HONOUR THE DEATH OF YOUR SISTER'?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" BOOST! *PUNCH!* "GYAAAAAAAH~...!" "So are you telling me that you did everything to him, and will continue to do it anyway?! Have you seen how that asshole end up like?! HAVE YOU?! Have you any idea how you smothering and spoiling has rotten his already fucked-up mind?! HAVE YOU?! He thinks he's the hero of his own story because of you!" I continued to punch her over and over again, drawing blood everywhere as my Boosts were starting to make me bruise her fair skin! My attacks were continuous so she had no time to fight back! But I don't care about that! I just want to punch her! "He almost destroyed The whole Kuoh in a hissy fit! How can you call yourself a guardian angel if everything you did was fuck him up like that?! HOW CAN YOU HONOUR OPHELIA-SAN IF WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS RUINING EVERYTHING SHE BELIEVED?!" BOOST! *PUNCH!* "GAAH~...!" "So before you take revenge on me, or that other Miyama bastard, or anything that you THINK has fucked with your 'Precious Rei'...!" And this is it! I clutch my Heretic Destroyer Astra as hard as I can, and grit my teeth as my last punch holds her stunned a little longer. I scream inside my head, and the dragon in my gauntlet releases all the energy inside as it screams EQUATE! and EXPLOSION! and my fist enters in contact with her ugly face! "... WAIT AND THINK IF YOU ARE NOT FUCKING HIM UP YOURSELF!" *DOOOOOOOOON!* And I did it! Just like that time, I smashed my fist into her face, so satisfying I started to move in slow motion just to feel every crack and break on her skull, and in one second, an explosion of power pushed her away from me! Just like a jet, she was tossed away, hitting debris, walls, chairs, everything on her path like a mad car, leaving nothing but a path of destruction! But for my surprise, or maybe not, it wasn't over: in one second, she flicks her wings back, and help herself stand still and up! Blood comes from the whole that was now the left part of her face, and the single eye remaining looks at me with pure hatred. "You... You... YOU CURSED MONSTER! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND AT ALL! YOU, DEVIL, WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! CURSED BEING!" And even with all the teeth that was on her now stuck in the crannies and cracks of my gauntlet, she screams bloody murder summoning two light spears on her and ready to leap on me! Shit, I'm without Ix and Ascalon, but don't matter! I just need to take her on just once more and then find it! Too bad, the moment I tried to make a stance, she's already covered our distance! "JUST HUSH AND DI-...!" *BAM!* "WHAT THE...!" "SURPRISE, BITCH! BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" And in another flash, faster than even Gertude, I saw a silver white lightning cutting the distance between us and hit her with something! The blurry vision began to take shape, and then I saw: it was Reika, bruised and bloodied all over but still alive, with Ix in his hands, hitting the angel with all of his strength! Since he doesn't have any link with it, the hit only tossed Gertrude back to the ruins, but even so nice save! He lands right in front of me, and then turn to me, frowning. Oh shit. "What the hell was that all about?! We had her in our hands and you give it up on a silver platter to her?! Gosh, I wish that someone would request me to fuck You up!" "It's... Complicated." I said in defeat. Yep, even so, even being him, being scolded by a woman is not good at all. *BAAAAAAM!* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...! DIE YOU ALL! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! FROM THE ASHES THY CAME, FROM THE ASHES THY SHALL RETURN!" And before we could discuss it even more, a bright pillar of light ascended to the skies. We turn back there and in the heart of that calamity lied the angel Gertrude, all of herself going overdrive, until the light was too bright for us to see even her silhouette. "NOW DIEEEEEEEEE...!" "Huh... This is... Troublesome." I said as calm as I could, which means I'm almost shitless of that thing! I look at Reika and even with his stoic and bloodied face, a drip of sweat run down his face, indicating that he was also thinking we're fucked. I turn to him in a cold sweat. "Huh... Reika-san, do you have any form of solution for our problem at hand? No hurry, but this whole is pretty much screwed if this continues... REika!" "We could do just that... But I don't have the power to do it..." he says on his tired breaths. I'm also out of energy with all the punching and the final explosion, and with each passing second, that pillar of light comes closer and closer, slowly burning my skin! We're running out of time! I turn to Ren, and even so, he says nothing, only thinks and thinks. "Maybe... Maybe if you could use your EQUATE and TRANSFER on me, I can... I dunno! Escape this, but I'm too tired, and we won't reach that unless we summon... But...!" "..." "I guess, this is it..." ... "Ah! Whatever!" I said, tossing all of my integrity as I pushed Reika towards me and ripped his shirt open, revealing his bouncing breasts under his sarashi bandages. He screams, and then I fondle his breasts, making him chirp even louder! This is so embarrassing, it's all happening again, but this is important for our survival! No need to be a gentleman now! "Reika, do you trust me?!" "YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO ASK THAT AFTER THIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I wouldn't trust myself either, but that pillar of light is coming closer and closer, ready to explode! I grit my teeth and nod at him as an apology one last time, and then I used it. "My bad, that was a stupid question. Whatever: " I said out loud! With another bronze and emerald light covering us, I used my EATER to suck as much Breast Energy I could from her mounts, shrinking them in the process and taking her power as my own! My Heretic Destroyer Astra went into overdrive, shouting countless DESTROYS and BOOSTs in desperation, and once I was at my limit, the Heretic Destroyer Astra and Boosted Gear jewel used EQUATE and [TRANSFER], passing all of my powers to Reika! The pillar is already crumbling this place! "REika, DO WHATEVER YOU NEED NOW! NOW!" "AH, WHAT THE HELL...!" He screams in agony, making several hand signs in an instant! My flesh is already burning with the pure light! It's all or nothing! When he finally ends in, he extends his hands to the skies, then shouts. "NINJA ART SUMMONING: FORBIDDEN BEAST- QILLIN!" *ZING~...!* *DOOOOOOOOON...!* ... And then there was light... Blinding light... I thought it was the end... But it wasn't... "Huh...?" In just a second, all the lights died out, and then after a few instants of darkness, everything was back to normal. The dark sky, the ruins of the church, the moon above us. My vision was blurry, it took me a second to distinguish anything from anything, but when it came back, I gasped in surprise seeing the scene in front of me: Total defeat. From where Gertrude was expelling her ultimate attack, there was now a majestic creature that it was the first time I was seeing it. It's body was covered in jade scales, which would sparkle golden lines of electricity from time to time, and while the huge body resembled a large horse, it's face reflected the image of a eastern dragon. What the hell? I look down to the beast's pawns, and buried under a hole shaped like a perfect circle, laid the fallen angel, her whole body scorched and crushed under the beast's foot. I look at it, and for some reason, I hear a laugh before it becomes engulfed in bright electric waves and then disappeared. What the hell? "This is... Desmond, my Dear mother's ninja beast, her familiar, a Qillin she has a contract with." I turn back to Reika, as he was struggling to stand up, so I help him by supporting his arm on my shoulder. He was tired just like me, and his arm he used to summon that... Qillin was all black and scorched, but nothing but laugh came from his mouth. "Kinda of an overkill, right? Mom is so powerful, but having a sacred beast like that is just... Ridiculous..." "..." "..." "Heheh... You're right." We laughed, then we choked on our own tiredness, then we laughed again. This is our win, this is our victory. We did it... But even so... Reason soon reached our heads with that moment of joy. Shit, we forgot! The conference! "Reika, the conference...!" "I know! I know!" He says, supporting himself on a piece of marble on the floor and reaching for his pocket. He flinches a little with his burned arm, but even so reaches for his phone, reaching for a map, and then frowning. "Damn, that angel bitch send us too far! We're in Venezia now for some reason!" "What?! Venezia?!" I... Don't actually know where the hell that is, so I have no idea how far we are from home, but I have to act surprise because I don't want him to think I'm stupid! Goddamnit, I remember dad talking about that place?! Where was it?! Is it too much to think it is in Venezuela by the name? "We are... Like, too far! How are we gonna go back home!" "..." "...?" "C'mon Zenjirou, it's just us." And I lower my head on defeat, while he pats my head in pity. Goddamnit. Even so, it sounds very far from Kuoh academy. He grunts under his breath, taking a minute to meditate before letting a 'tch' escape his lips. "Damn. I don't have much chi left after we summon Desmond, and even if we did, any technique of mine would take too much for us to go back to Japan!" "Same here..." I said as my Heretic Destroyer Astra resets yet again. I don't have any energy left on me, and even Aria-nee's seal on me won't be useful at all. We're in a stalemate, worst than that even. Even if we do come back... Shit! Why does shit like this always has to happen with us?! How about Rina?! Berolina-san?! Annie?! If only we could..! {Oh shut up, you and i both know their fine Zenjirou} I the Heretic Destroyer Astra say, it was Takeshi-kun. *DOOOOOOON...!* Suddenly, before i could respond to Takeshi, we all silenced ourselves with that pressure against us. What now?! Don't tell me... But I thought we were over this! Me and Reika looked down on the ground Zero where We thought we have defeated Gertrude, where the pressure was coming from! Little by little, what we thought was defeated would slowly crawl back onto its feet! "Unforgivable... Unforgivable..." she mumbles under her breaths, her now deformed face and crushed eyes running down bloody tears as her body would slow tear itself apart, yet all the power coming from her would not cease! Her power was so great, our weakened form couldn't stand it, instead pushing us to the ground, like gravity itself is on her side! So this is the power... of someone close to Ophelia-san! "UNFORGIVABLE!" "Ugh...! I can't...!" I tried to stand up, but the fatigue and the pressure was too much for me! I couldn't help myself, and I watched hopelessly as she would draw a single light spear from her hands, and then look at me! Oh, no! Not here! Not now! "S-Shit...!" "UNFORGIVABLE! DIEEEEEEEEEE...!" "Watch out, ZENJIROU...!" "REIKA, NO...!" *ZING!* *STAB!* ...! Oh, no... Not again! . ~~x~~ . "Annie-san, really? Carving a mole hole down all the way from your classroom to the outside just to skip classes?" "Hey, it was useful. Kuoh isn't all that tidy and neat anymore, anyway..." I laugh under my breath as Mukuro, Ichigo, Momo and I dust ourselves from the dirt we got from that rabbit hole I carved back in April. My God, I know Kuoh is oblivious sometimes, but this is ridiculous. Whatever, intrusion successful, we are now inside Kuoh academy, bypass that lousy barrier under the higher-ups noses! Next step: assassination of the Vampire King, then profit! I signed for Mukuro, Ichigo and Momo to follow me. "Now, to find that blasted Vampire King and kill him! Good thing the Black twins were also planning an invasion, so while everybody is fighting their army of ghouls and orcs, we can sneak right under their noses yet again." "Seriously, how fair is that you get all the luck in one night." Ichigo snarks, taking me back a little, that time I passed as Red's tutor. Good times. I just need to become the next Vampire King and the Kagura, and then I can go back. I'm sorry Allocer, but my family first. As silently as we could by the shadows of Kuoh academy, we sneak through the corridors, seeing the chaos outside with the ghouls and orcs, explosion of fire and light coming from all directions, probably from witch boob, while we are here with no problems at all. Life is good. Mukuro though looks a little nervous. "Ay, Annie-san. Are you sure we won't be spotted? Those guys sound tough, and that wasn't in my and the others contract." "Rest assured, Mukuro, I got everything under control." I said as we open a door leading to a dense forest leading to the old building, the place where the conference is taking place. That's right, thanks to my ninja senses, I can feel whoever is and their location, and even so, with that, No one will be able to stop me. I touched my eyepatch, even if throb a little in my socket, then sighed. Turning around to face my comrades. "Besides, with you guys by my side, I have nothing to fear. Just a reminder: don't kill anyone. Our objective is the Vampire King. When the time comes, give me your sword for me to kill him, okay Mukuro?" "If you say so..." she sighs. Yes, with her swords poured in the curse of the Licantrophy, I'll be able to dent and kill the Vampire King. But we need to be careful, and even without anyone in our radar, we must be careful. "Say, don't you think the winds are blowing a little too hard?" "Yeah, now that you mentioned, they are. Huh, but don't worry, it's nothin-...!" *BOOM!* I spoke too soon. Before I could finish my sentence, someone land right in front of us. First, there was just a shadow under the curtain of dust, but as it cleaned it off, I saw a new figure: a girl of purple shaggy and messy hair, dark blue eyes and big breasts, wearing a Chinese tunic and holding a sword... in all six of her arms. What the...? Did she pass under my scan ability?! However, another blink, and I dodged a slash coming from elsewhere. The author of that failed attack, a silverette of wolf features with the same smell of Mukuro and a bald man with an emotionless look with the same smell as Ichigo, landed right next to the girl by his side. No, my scan is working perfectly, So why? "Tch, cowardly tactics can only take you so far, Sanada-dono." The i'm guessing, asura boobs scolded her partner. The wolfman spat back at her. "Shaddup, Ichinose! I won't miss next time!" He says. Inner she's someone related to China boobs. I won the bet, pay me now. "So much for that scan ability, Eh Annie-san..." nothing but snark, that's Mukuro for you. Even so, she didn't seem disappointed, only a little bored, as the ground summons a greatsword for her to use alongside the other two preparing their equipment. I simply shrug and equip myself with a kunai. "Okay then, if looks like we have no choice." "You four, identify yourselves now." Ashura boobs says again. I try to use my scan on her, and surprisingly got nothing. So she can bypass even my own scan ability to feel. What is she? So mysterious. She scoffs yet again, then points one of her swords as us. "Don't matter anymore. Prepare to feel the fury... of the descendant of the great ashura guru Śukra, Miyuu Ichinose, and now... Lavinia Allocer's Knight!" "..." I was taken back. Ohohoh, karma as it seems. I let a small laugh, and everybody around just look a little confused at my antic. I put myself in a battle stance, looking at my newest opponent, while Mukuro does the same against the other werewolf and Ichigo and Momo against the baldy. "Ohoh... This is kinda surprising..." "Hah? Explain, intruder." "Oh, nothing much, just... Nice to meet you, Miyuu. I'm your senpai, Lavinia Allocer's first Knight, Annabelle Helsing." This will be a nice fight indeed... "I don't care." ... Bitch... Next. Unnamed. Previous. Vampire-Devil meeting. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Vampire-Devil meeting arc